Fight or Flight
by Alica1990
Summary: Small one shot based on ep 7x13 Two Stories


After their massive fight that morning, Cuddy sat patiently on the couch waiting for the arrival of her boyfriend to pull into her driveway. Cuddy had sent Rachel to her sisters for the night so they could have some much needed alone time.

Dr. Gregory House stood outside his girlfriend's door about to do the hardest thing he had ever imagined. He raised his hand and knocked, surprised to see her opening the door in nothing but a robe. She opened the door wide enough for him to slip in, but he stood rooted to his spot. His hands stayed clasped in front of him as he avoided direct eye contact.

"House? Why didn't you use your key?" he looks up and locks eyes with her for the first time that evening. He reaches forward grabbing her hands between his own. She looks down as she feels weight in her palm, as he pulls out of her grasp turning to walk away. She looks down again at the key in her hands and gasps finally understanding what he was doing.

"That's it?" she manages to croak out as the tears brim in her eyes.

House stopped, but didn't turn around.

"That's it, after all we've been through your just quitting?" House turned to look at her.

"I'll see you later Cuddy."He turned resuming his path down her porch steps. Her hand shot out grabbing his arm spinning him back around to face her.

"Talk to me. Please let's just talk about whatever it is, maybe…"

"It's over, Cuddy. Let me go." He said shrugging out of her grasp, turning away from her once again. She grabbed him again this time harder, as he writhed in her grip trying to get away.

"No you don't get to do this again. You don't get to walk away from me, from us, without giving me a reason. Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Cuddy." He sighed.

"Answer me House. Did you find someone else?" she asked, sobbing audibly at the thought as she waited for his answer. He stilled, locking eyes with her.

"You can't seriously think…" he stopped fully flustered. "This is exactly why I can't do this anymore. You're all over the place lately. One minute I think everything is going great and then the next you're screaming at me. I just can't take it anymore Cuddy. I love you, you know that, but I can't be the only person in this relationship that has to adjust and make sacrifices."

She took a step back, stunned by what he said. Part of her knew she could try harder, but the other part of her was angry at his insinuation.

"So this is about what happened today? Me asking you to use your own toothbrush and take out the trash?"

"Did you even listen to a word I said? God, Cuddy. What happened today finally tipped the iceberg."

"I don't understand House. I've made sacrifices too. I let you into my daughter's life for Christ sake."

"That's not a sacrifice Cuddy and you know it. It would have happened eventually and if you remember correctly I was the one that brought up meeting her in the first place." He yelled.

"House…"

"Don't just don't. I don't want to fight anymore. I've made my decision. What I want now is to go back to the way we were before, you the boss and me as the pain in the ass diagnostician." He stepped toward her kissing her cheek gently, wiping away her tears. He pulled away smiling slightly as he straightened out his coat and walking down the remaining steps onto the dimly lit snowy driveway.

She watched him go, unable to stop him. "House…" she called.

He turned glancing back at her. "Yeah."

"What about what I want?"

" I don't know, I'm not even sure you do anymore." He walked the remaining distance opening the door to his car. When he heard her shout.

"Your wrong." He turned back to her, only to find her right in front of him. She grabbed his neck as she leaned upwards meeting his lips. She kissed him softly at first, nipping at his bottom lip, wanting access to his tongue. He groaned, opening his mouth wider granting her entry. She pulled away reluctantly when the need for air became too great.

"I want you House. I've always wanted you. I love you."

"You wish you didn't?"

She sighed. Remembering when she'd said that to him. "No. No I don't, I love you for all the things that you are and all the things you've accomplished. You make me better, and I know we've had some rocky points but I promise you we can do better. I can do better. You were right; I'm so focused on your flaws instead of your strengths. I'm sorry. I'm at fault for not recognizing it's not you that's the problem, its me." She started crying again, as House pulled her back in his arms.

"Shsh." He said rocking her as she sobbed into his chest.

"I've never had a relationship that I want to work out as badly as I do this one. Please don't leave me." She sobbed harder, holding tightly to his coat afraid to let go.

He pulled her face up to meet his, wiping her tears away and kissing her forehead. "Cuddy, you can't be in a relationship without opening yourself up to the possibility of being hurt. I love you enough to try to make this work, but I have a few conditions."

She locked eyes with him, smiling happily that he was giving them another chance. "Anything?"

"Okay first we have to be more open with each other and when we disagree we talk level headedly before coming to a conclusion."

"Okay."

"Second we have no more doubt looming over us. We're both going to make mistakes and we're going to have disagreements but work stays at work and home stays at home."

She nodded agreeing wholeheartedly.

"And lastly and the most important…" he grabbed her waist pulling her tighter into his body, kissing her chastely while grinning. "Is for us to always have mind blowing make- up sex."

She smiled laughing, "Your impossible." She said taking his hand and leading him back towards the house.

"Yeah but you love me for it." She opened the door turning and jumping in his arms. "Your right I do." She whispered to him as the door closed behind them.


End file.
